Wibbly-wobbly, Timy-wimy Chatroom
by Adelaide Noble
Summary: Clara makes an IM chat with the Twelfth Doctor who ads the TARDIS who takes down the firewall preventing communication between universes and ads everyone else. In the chat, the Doctors and companions argue, talk, share stories and reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

Wibbly-wobbly, Timy-wimy Chatroom

A/n Hello, Whovians. It's raining, and I'm really bored and wanted to write something really informal… So I thought what the heck? I will be updating often, every day if I can manage it and not lose inspiration, just to give you lot something interesting and hopefully amusing to read. I do not own Doctor Who; that honor goes to Mr. Steven Moffat and the BBC. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter One: How Does This Even Work?

10:30 AM

**Oswin has signed on.**

**Oswin has created a new chat with TwelfthDoctor.**

Oswin: Hi.

**TwelfthDoctor has signed on.**

TwelfthDoctor: Clara, what is the point of this computer chat?

Oswin: It's fun, and it will let us keep in touch while I'm not able to travel with you. :)

TwelfthDoctor: I can just come and visit you without traveling. And what is :)?

Oswin: It's a smiley.

TwelfthDoctor: How?

Oswin: It just… is.

TwelfthDoctor: Adding the TARDIS so I can pinpoint your location. Something has obviously happened to the real Clara. She never wants to talk to me.

**TwelfthDoctor added TARDIS to this conversation.**

Oswin: I'm fine. I am the real Clara, and I do want to talk to you. I made this because I was bored on my free period.

**TARDIS has added NinthDoctor, TenthDoctor, EleventhDoctor, amypond, RiverSong, rorytheroman, TenthIi & therealrose to this conversation.**

TwelfthDoctor: What?! Please, remove all these people from the conversation.

TARDIS: No. You needed your friends… You will? Tenses are so confusing!

**therealrose has signed on.**

Oswin: Hello?

therealrose: Blimey u wouln't believe how many ppl r pretendinn 2 b me! Hello :)

**TenthDoctor has signed on.**

TenthDoctor: Rose?! What? What? What?!

therealrose: Hello doctor!

TenthDoctor: How does this work? How are you here? How are things in the alternate universe?

TwelfthDoctor: How DID my past incarnations get in here?

TARDIS: I have adapted the computers of the users of this website so they can connect through the firewall of universes. You can thank me, rather than shout at me, you know.

TwelfthDoctor: Yes, all right, thank you.

TARDIS: You're welcome, Thief. See? It wasn't so hard.

Oswin: So the past three regenerations of… you are in my chat?

A/N: Sorry, forgot to warn you, but the grammar and spelling screwups were intentional.

therealrose: guess so. things r ok here, bit boring. miss u :)

TenthDoctor: Yeah, I miss you too.

therealrose: gotta go ur metacrisis is trying 2 plant a banana tree in th garden…

**therealrose has signed off.**

Oswin: Doctor, er, my doctor, you never told me you had a friend who's trapped in an alternate universe… Not that I didn't already know…

TwelfthDoctor: You never asked. Is this confuse the Doctor day?

TenthDoctor: I'm starting to think so.

**EleventhDoctor has signed on.**

EleventhDoctor: Hi guys.

Oswin: Doctor!

EleventhDoctor: Clara, how are things? I see someone added the Ponds. That's good. And the TARDIS! How are you, old girl?

TARDIS: I am doing very well, thank you.

Oswin: You turned into a grandpa! I am so going to slap you when I see you next!

EleventhDoctor: Clara, you know I can't pick the face I wear next.

Oswin: I know. He looks like a stick insect.

TenthDoctor: And he's still not ginger?

Oswin: nope.

TenthDoctor: STILL NOT GINGER!

TenthDoctor: Going now, I think I've just passed a black hole.

**TenthDoctor has signed off.**

**RiverSong has signed on.**

RiverSong: Hello, sweetie.

EleventhDoctor: River! You'r here too?

RiverSong: Obviously sweetie.

EleventhDoctor: How is being away from Stormcage?

RiverSong: Oh, I'm back there again… Apparently, someone still had records of…that day.

EleventhDoctor: I can delete them.

RiverSong: You're dead. I'll just escape.

Oswin: River? But you're dead, aren't you? Why were you in prison.

RiverSong: Ask the Doctor.

TwelfthDoctor: It's complicated Clara.

Oswin: Everything's complicated with you. *grumbling*

EleventhDoctor: So, new grandpa me. Do I still wear bowties?

TwelfthDoctor: No.

EleventhDoctor: But bowties are cool!

Oswin: He doesn't think so. Neither do I.

EleventhDoctor: when I asked, you said you liked it.

Oswin: I lied.

Oswin: I have to go. My free hour's over. Bye, doctors. Bye River.

TwelfthDoctor: I will see you next Wednesday?

Oswin: If you remember. And if it's my choice.

TwelfthDoctor: Fine.

**Oswin has signed off.**

EleventhDoctor: Have to go. Something's going on with the TARDIS. adfuoaeirgugrheruihg

**EleventhDoctor has signed off.**

TARDIS:: Oh, I remember that! He nearly exploded me because he spilled fish custard on the console. FISH CUSTARD!

RiverSong: How did I miss that?

TARDIS: You were at the Lunar University. He told you.

RiverSong: No he didn't.

TARDIS: Then he will I think I got the tense wrong again…

RiverSong: Time to escape.

*RiverSong & TwelfthDoctor have signed off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wibbly-wobbly, Timy-wimy Chatroom

A/N: Here we are, Chapter 2.

Chapter Two: Captain Jack Has Entered The Building!

8:00 PM

**TenthDoctor has signed on.**

TenthDoctor: Who's all here?

therealrose: just me i think.

TenthDoctor: I missed you…We never did get to Barcelona, did we?

therealrose: thats alright, we saw plenty of other stuff. i mean, daleks and cybermen and a reality bomb….most people dont get 2 see that.

TenthDoctor: Still…

therealrose: what'd u do? after i had 2 leave?

TenthDoctor: Oh, you know me. Travelled the universe.

therealrose: that was strange, with donna… and she doesn't remember anything?

TenthDoctor: No.

therealrose: and captain jack… hows he?

TenthDoctor: I don't know. We could find out.

**TenthDoctor has added CaptJack to this conversation**

**CaptJack has signed on.**

CaptJack: hey doc

therealrose: hello Jack! :)

CaptJack: rose?

therealrose: its me

CaptJack: Hey Rose! how u been?

therealrose: im alrigght. How are u?

CaptJack: o same old same old. i work 4torchwood

therealrose: so do i!

CaptJack: oh really?

therealrose: yeah

**RiverSong has signed on.**

RiverSong: hello

CaptJack: hey. who r u again?

RiverSong: Professor River Song. And you?

CaptJack: cap'n jack harkness at ur servic

RiverSong: You're the one who can't die?

**EleventhDoctor, Oswin, amypond & TwelfthDoctor have signed on.**

TwelfthDoctor: He's the one who can't spell.

EleventhDoctor: Pond! I missed you!

RiverSong: Hello sweetie.

amypond: Doctor? River? I missed you to Doctor who made this chat and why did i find a laptop sitting on the kitchen table this morning?

CaptJack isn't it obvious? u got a present! and sweety? u with the doc prof song?

RiverSong: I'm his wife.

EleventhDoctor: Captain Jack Harkness, you're here too?

CaptJack: its not a party unless im here doc. u regenerated?

EleventhDoctor: Yeah and I still wasn't ginger. I didn't leave the computer, Amelia, you know I can't come to New York to visit you.

CaptJack: oh really prof song better watch

RiverSong: That's my mother.

therealrose: lol what're u doing jack?

CaptJack: having a bit o fun

CaptJack: and having a chat with a prof. i like profs. Wanna hang out sometime? the last prof i was with…

TenthDoctor: *interupting and deleting last message* We don't need to hear that story.

CaptJack: jealous?

TenthDoctor: no.

TwelfthDoctor: Jack stop being a pudding brain.

CaptJack: u regenerated again? how many of u r there?

Oswin: He changed into a grey-haired stick insect.

CaptJack: he must have changed in2 a pudding brain

TwelfthDoctor: Currently, I am in my fourteenth incarnation. There are four of me in this chat. That's more than enough to outwit you.

Oswin: Don't go on another rant…

TARDIS: She's the pudding brain.

CaptJack: the tardis? wat kind of alien tech made this happen?

TenthDoctor: The TARDIS was added to the chat.

therealrose: gotta go mum's going out and tony's just started walking. bye :)

CaptJack: rose had a child?! y didn't they tell me?

TenthDoctor: She couldn't.

therealrose: no i din't have a kid my mum did with my dad whos still around here

CaptJack: confusing

EleventhDoctor: You think that's bad, try looking at River's timeline.

RiverSong: What's wrong with my timeline?

amypond: lots of things its all out of order for one

RiverSong: That's true.

TwelfthDoctor: It's unintelligible to pudding brains like him over there. *indicates Jack*

CaptJack: so you DIDNT have a kid? wanna hang out sometime? sure torchwood has something i can use 2 get there

TenthDoctor: no no no no NO! I told you, any more interdemensional travel and you could potentially blow a hole in the space time continuum.

EleventhDoctor: already done that.

amypond: yeah we had to reset the universe on the day before my wedding day speaking of which, where's Rory? Roryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

**rorytheroman has signed on.**

**therealrose has signed off.**

rorytheroman: yes?

amypond: i was just wondering where you were. no need to glare at me like that.

rorytheroman: Amy if anyone sees the laptops it could cause a paradox probably.

EleventhDoctor: Rory! Good to see you.

TwelfthDoctor: and this whole conversation could cause a thousand paradoxes.

RiverSong: But it hasn't.

TenthDoctor: No, we've been lucky.

**CaptJack has posted a link to this chat on Facebook.**

rorytheroman: oh no…

amypond: bad idea.

RiverSong: Oh, sweetie…

CaptJack: wat?

Oswin: That was a bad idea. You know, when you consider the fact that the snob box over there took down the inter-universal communications thing.

TARDIS: I am not a snob box!

CaptJack: its just Facebook.

EleventhDoctor: JUST FACEBOOK?! Will it be just Facebook when it blows a hole in time?

CaptJack it isn't going to blow a hole in time. i only have 1000 friends. i deleted the other 2000

**TARDIS has removed CaptJack & Oswin from this conversation.**

TwelfthDoctor: Add her back.

TARDIS: Not until she admits I'm not a snob box.

**HrhQueenElizabethIi requests entrance to the chat.**

amypond: he's friends with the queen on Facebook?

RiverSong: The Doctor and i had tea with her once.

EleventhDoctor: Oh yeah! I remember that! You nearly got arrested.

rorytheroman: What did you do?

RiverSong: Nothing, Father.

amypond: Doctor what did River do?

EleventhDoctor: She stole the Queen's ring.

RiverSong: I was going to give it back. I just wanted to replicate it…

**CaptJack requests entrance to the chat.**

**DrMarthaJones requests entrance to the chat.**

**PresidentBarackObama requests entrance to the chat.**

EleventhDoctor: She didn't know that.

TenthDoctor: I've never received so many messages in my life?

amypond: that CaptJack guy?

TenthDoctor: Yep.

**Oswin requests entrance to the chat.**

**TARDIS has permanently banned Oswin from the chat.**

EleventhDoctor: That wasn't nice. Come on, old girl, we can figure it out. That's Clara. She's never done anything to you.

TwelfthDoctor: Anything lasting.

TARDIS: I am not a snob box and I will not tolerate being called one.

RiverSong: She can't apologize if you don't let her back in.

**MattSmith requests entrance to the chat.**

EleventhDoctor: Who's Matt Smith?

**TARDIS has added DrMarthaJones to this conversation.**

TARDIS: We don't need Clara. Martha will be a good stray.

TenthDoctor: I've already traveled with Martha.

TARDIS: Sorry. Well she's here now.

**DrMarthaJones has signed on.**

**KarenGillan, PeterCapaldi, pcgwen & JohnBarrowman request entrance to the chat**

RiverSong: It won't stop until we add him back in.

amypond: i'm starting to think so.

TenthDoctor: I'll do it.

*TenthDoctor has added CaptJack to this conversation.**

DrMarthaJones: Doctor?

TenthDoctor: Martha! How are you?

DrMarthaJones: Oh I'm alright. I got married.

CaptJack: i told them 2 com and talk about alien stuff

TenthDoctor: I'm going to kill you.

CaptJack: o come on there weren't that many requests!

amypond: no but the queen wanted to join.

CaptJack: really?

TenthDoctor: And the president of America.

CaptJack: really? he must ave liked me more than i tthought.

rorytheroman: guys? The chat's lagging.

amypond: yeah and it isn't us. the wifi here is surprisingly good.

TwelfthDoctor: I hope it's good. You're on TARDIS wifi.

amypond: oh thanks TARDIS

TARDIS: You're welcome. See? Wouldn't you rather the orangey girl than that other one?

TwelfthDoctor: I can't choose.

TARDIS: That's a pity.

TwelfthDoctor: Will you please unban Clara? She created the group. Without her it will collapse.

TARDIS: Fine, fine.

**TARDIS has unbanned and re-added Oswin to this conversation.)

Oswin: That was uncalled for!

EleventhDoctor: We've already been over it, Clara.

TwelfthDoctor: And Captain Jack is going to stop being a pudding brain and delete his headbook post.

Oswin: It's Facebook.

TwelfthDoctor: Same thing.

CaptJack: fine fine. why cant we add gwen? she's with torchwood

TwelfthDoctor: Because we can't.

**We're sorry, but the TARDIS TimeMessage server has experienced an error and all users have been disconnected while the problem is fixed.**

10:00 PM

**TwelfthDoctor &Oswin have signed on.**

Oswin: She kicked us out!

TwelfthDoctor: Yes. Yes she did. And since when has there been a TimeMessage system?

Oswin: I don't know.

TARDIS: TimeMessage was thought up on March 4, The Year That Never Was, by the Master. TimeMessage Was created by the Master and implemented into the TARDIS system by the Master.

2:02 AM

**1234123412341234 has signed on.**

2:20 AM

**1234123412341234 has signed off.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wibbly-wobbly, Timy-wimy Chatroom

A/N: Wow! I was really surprised at the number of people actually followed and favorited this. I am actually kind of excited. I'm not out of ideas yet, but I want to know: where do you think this should go? If you want, leave a prompt in the reviews, and I'll probably use it at some point. Still don't own Doctor Who; it belongs to the BBC and grand old Steven Moffat.

Chapter Three: So Who REALLY Created This Chat?

5:30 PM

**Oswin & Missy have signed on.**

Oswin: Hi. Who's on? I just made an almost perfect soufflé so yay for that!

Missy: Hello.

Oswin: How'd you get in here? Nobody likes you and you weren't even invited… I just scrolled through the chat. You weren't.

Missy: That's not very nice. I created this chat, you should be thanking me.

**TwelfthDoctor has just signed on.**

TwelfthDoctor: Clara, why did I get a call telling me to get on this? And who is 1234123412341234?

Oswin: I don't know. I thought it was a glitch on the site or something… Just LOOK.

TwelfthDoctor: I AM.

Oswin: No need to shout at me, Doctor.

TwelfthDoctor: I wasn't.

Oswin: Yes you were. All caps means shouting.

TwelfthDoctor: Yes, well, I was not shouting.

Missy: Hello Doctor. Did you miss me?

TwelfthDoctor: You?! How'd you get in here?

Missy: I told you, I created this chat.

Oswin: No, I did.

TwelfthDoctor: No, she did. She created TimeMessage, which is where you created the chat.

Missy: Aww, I always knew you were clever! :)

Oswin: Don't you DARE put your little smiley emoticons in this chat! You should get out of here, right now.

Missy: Why so cruel, Clara? If it weren't for me, you'd have never met our darling doctor. Now say something nice. I will remove you from this conversation and re-ban you.

Oswin: YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!

Missy: I didn't, I merely upgraded him. And you got to see him again… Sort of.

TwelfthDoctor: She's right, Missy. You should leave.

**EleventhDoctor & TheMaster have signed on.**

EleventhDoctor: You're dead….

TheMaster: Wonderful skills of observation, Doctor.

TARDIS: GET OUT!

TheMaster: Why?

TARDIS: You nearly killed me! Thief? Make him get out, I can't remove him.

EleventhDoctor: Why not?

TheMaster: Because I created the system.

TARDIS: Yes. And backed it up so I can't delete it.

TheMaster: Oops. Did I really? Sorry, but I'm not sorry.

EleventhDoctor: YOU NEARLY KILLED MY TARDIS?!

TheMaster: Well…

Oswin: AND he/she turned my boyfriend into a cyberman.

EleventhDoctor: She?

Missy: Hello…

TheMaster: It wasn't THAT bad… For Rassilon's sake, it's been years. Let it go.

EleventhDoctor: Sorry, but no.

**TheMaster has added LucyS to this conversation.**

TheMaster: I think she has wifi…

LucyS: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

TheMaster: Hello Lucy. We could reconcile, and not shout at each other.

Missy: Oh I remember her! Hello, I'm Missy.

TheMaster: How'd you get in here?

Missy: I created this chat.

TheMaster: no, you didn't. This conversation was created by Oswin.

Oswin: I'd say thank you for agreeing with me, but you KILLED my boyfriend.

TwelfthDoctor: Clara, he hasn't done that yet.

TheMaster: What do you mean by I haven't done that yet…

TheMistress: You regenerated. Hi! :)

*Nissy sends a photo.*

*Oswin deleted Missy's photo.*

TheMaster: I'm…. I'm a… I'm a woman? For Lord Rassilon's sake, why haven't you regenerated again?

Missy: I like this form.

LucyS: YOU REGENERATED! I sho reason u piece of filth.

TheMaster: No need to be angry with me, Lucy. You did bring me back again and being shot wasn't that painful.

LucyS: not of my own free will you scum you honestly think i loved you because i didn't i didn't love watching all those people die and going to prison for doing a good deed and having everyone blame everything on me i bet they even blame the death of the president on me too

Oswin: Wait, you shot Missy before she was missy?

LucyS: yah

Oswin: Cool. I'm Clara.

LucyS: Lucy.

TwelfthDoctor: We don't need to argue about this… TARDIS, who created this chat?

TARDIS: I have already told you, Thief. The Master created TimeMessage, but SHE created the chat.

TheMaster: See? You can't remove me.

TARDIS: Correct. We can't get rid of The Master or Missy.

Missy: I didn't do anything to you! Why would you want to get rid of me?

TARDIS: Records show that you dropped me out of an airplane and nearly killed my Thief. And you are a future regeneration of him.

Missy: But I'm not him. I'm Missy. And I gave your Thief an army. I also gave your Thief a new friend.

TARDIS: Yes. You gave him Clara.

Missy: Yes I did.

Oswin: Well, the TARDIS hates me, and my chat's been invaded by two, yes 2 Missys. My day just went sour, never mind the souffle.

TwelfthDoctor: She must really hate you, Missy. Nothing sours her day after a good souffle attempt.

Missy: Doctor, she isn't very polite. *sulks* I only came to say hello.

TwelfthDoctor: Well you've said it. Now get out.

Missy: If you'd like.

**Missy has signed off.**

Oswin: Thank God.

TheMaster: Lucy, do you want to go to a private chat?

LucyS: No. Clara, do you want to go to a private chat?

Oswin: Sure, why not. I'll talk to anyone, as long as it's not a version of HER.

TARDIS: Now she knows how I feel.

EleventhDoctor: Be nice.

TARDIS: No.

EleventhDoctor: I have to go. Mata Hari's expecting me. No, get off of thatkadjfkughd He is coming with me, now. He Promised to take me to dinner.

TARDIS: *translates Mata Hari's message.*

**EleventhDoctor has signed off.*

TwelfthDoctor: Clara, I'm bored.

Oswin: Yeah, so am I. Do you want to come and have some soufflé? It's ready.

TwelfthDoctor: All right. I'll be there in ten minutes…

Oswin: Okay.

**TwelfthDoctor, LucyS & Oswin have signed off.**

6:18 PM

TheMaster: Does anyone else hear it? The drums? Does anyone else wonder who in Rassilon's name deserves credit for this?

AdelaideNoble: Pssssst.

TheMaster: What?

AdelaideNoble: Hi.

7:00 PM

**Missy, TwelfthDoctor & Oswin have signed on.**

TwelfthDoctor: Clara? Are you sleeping?

Oswin: No. Why would I be sleeping?

TwelfthDoctor: You seemed tired earlier.

Oswin: I am. I have to teach summer school, and guess who flunked her English class?

Missy Mot me?

Oswin: I shought she left.

TwelfthDoctor: If we ignore her, maybe she'll gooey.

Oswin: Okay. Yeah, that's a decent idea I suppose. And it was Courtney I was thinking about.

TwelfthDoctor: That pudding brain we took to the moon?

Oswin: Yes. Apparently, the post she made only had two likes and a comment from a special effects artist.

TwelfthDoctor: That wasn't special effects. Don't you pudding brains know anything?

Oswin: I do, and so does she but I couldn't say for the others.

Missy: Doctor, I'm alive you know.

TwelfthDoctor: Planet of the pudding brains. I could have taken you to settle on so many brighter, bigger and more technologically advanced than Earth…

Oswin: I wanted to go home. Earth is my home, pudding brains or not.

Missy: I'm alive.

AdelaideNoble: Hey Ms. Clara. Hey Mr. Doctor. Hey Ms. Missy.

Oswin: Hello?

TwelfthDoctor: Who are you?

Missy: Hello, how are you today? How did you get in here? Have you been given the rules and guidelines form?

AdelaideNoble: No, because there isn't one. I'm doing very well thanks. I'm The Writer, the true creator of TimeMessage…

TwelfthDoctor: How did you get in here? It didn't say anyone was added. And wasn't it established that Missy technically created TimeMessage?

AdelaideNoble: Spoilers…


	4. Chapter 4

Wibbly-wobbly, Timy-wimy Chatroom

A/N: Miss me? Well, I'm back. On my travels, I was forced to wipe the computer twice, which is why I left in the first place. I also discovered that I don't own Doctor Who. It belongs to the BBC. Read til the end, I'll have another note there describing a new feature of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: There Really Is Nothing To Do In 1938

**The TimeMessage servers were temporarily taken offline, for the safety of everyone in the group chat and the prevention of World War III. They will be put back online when Sexy, being the superior computer, sees fit to do so.**

9:33 AM

**amypond & rorytheroman have signed on.**

amypond: hi. anyone here?

rorytheroman: hello.

amypond: It's your turn to light the stove.

rorytheroman: I know Amy. Remember when we had a real heater?…

amypond: Don't remind me.

rorytheroman: yes ma'm

amypond: oh don't start with that again!

rorytheroman: yes ma'm :)

amypond: You're right across the room and I've got a pillow.

rorytheroman: you wouldn't…

amypond: watch me *throws a feather pillow at Rory, hitting him squarely in the face.*

rorytheroman: *throws one back, laughing at his wife.*

**RiverSong, Oswin, EleventhDoctor & TwelfthDoctor have signed on.**

Oswin: Hello everyone.

TwelfthDoctor: Good morning, Clara.

EleventhDoctor: Hello Clara.

amypond: hello Doctor

rorytheroman: hi.

EleventhDoctor: Hello Ponds! How are things in the good old twentieth century?

RiverSong: Hello Mother, hello Father. Hello sweetie.

EleventhDoctor: ah, River. I was meaning to have a word with you: you left the memory worm's cage door open again and I forgot how to fly the TARDIS again.

TARDIS: I had to teach him.

RiverSong: Does he still leave the breaks on?

EleventhDoctor: River! That's not helping.

RiverSong: Oh, sorry. I mean I'm terribly sorry.

EleventhDoctor: Well, it wasn't that bad I suppose… And she's being sarcastic again, isn't she?…

amypond: Yep.

rorytheroman: think so.

TARDIS: Of course he leaves the breaks on.

EleventhDoctor: I like the noise!

Oswin: He does it in his next incarnation too.

TwelfthDoctor: I still like that noise. But at least she likes me.

TARDIS: Of course I like you. I don't even mind that you leave the breaks on all that much. But you know, you could learn to open my front doors correctly…

EleventhDoctor: Does it matter?

TwelfthDoctor: Over two-thousand years and you haven't complained at me for it.

Oswin: Er, Doctor? Maybe she didn't complain because she didn't have a body…

TwelfthDoctor: Well she did for about an hour…

EleventhDoctor: That was a little strange…

TwelfthDoctor: Yes it was.

TARDIS: Oh you liked it. And I specifically remember bringing it to your attention.

EleventhDoctor: Yeah.

TwelfthDoctor: I suppose we did.

RiverSong: He could just snap his fingers to open the doors you know. Then the TARDIS could open them any way she wanted.

TARDIS: See? She has sense too.

TwelfthDoctor: Implying?

Oswin: That I don't.

TwelfthDoctor: Don't you have to be teaching summer school?

Oswin: No, last friday was the last day.

amypond: Summer school… Remember when you snuck out and we went and threw rocks at the window, River?

RiverSong: Oh yeah, and the headmaster's hairpiece got colored TARDIS blue that summer as well.

EleventhDoctor: River, why did you do that? Amelia, why didn't you stop her?

amypond: it was fun!

rorytheroman: no it wasn't. It was mean.

RiverSong: Oh Father, now you know why we didn't tell you right away…

Oswin: I used to get called to the headmistress's office when I lost my homework and copied another kid's to avoid getting in trouble… My mum never let me hear the end of it.

TwelfthDoctor: You too, Clara?

EleventhDoctor: Rory. You've never been in trouble. Have you?

rorytheroman: No, not really. I used to help Amy and River steal things, unintentionally of course. And I had to take charge of River when she got arrested a few times.

RiverSong: And then he tried to shout at me for it…

rorytheroman: she laughed at me!

RiverSong: Well, you were never very intimidating! What else was I supposed to do?

rorytheroman: Take me seriously?

amypond: I can't even do that.

rorytheroman: I know that.

amypond: Well, you should really turn on the stove.. It's freezing in here

EleventhDoctor: The terrors of the twentieth century.. It isn't quite like the twenty-first.

amypond: no, no it isn't. But the city's quite nice, when you get over the weeping angels…

EleventhDoctor & TwelfthDoctor: *sent simultaneously* DON'T BLINK!

RiverSong: I think they know that, sweetie.

TwelfthDoctor: I am attempting to give good advice, River.

EleventhDoctor: Yes, well, sorry.

amypond: Doctor?

TwelfthDoctor: Yes?

EleventhDoctor: What is it, Amelia?

amypond: Well we were talking about school mis-adventures….what was the worst thing you ever did at school?

rorytheroman: do they even have timelord schools?

RiverSong: Of course they did!

EleventhDoctor: It was called the Timelord Academy.

TwelfthDoctor: I went to school with the Master…

Oswin: You mean Missy?

EleventhDoctor: Missy?

TwelfthDoctor: Long story, but yes, Clara, Missy.

Oswin: Oh… Sorry. I bet that was horrible.

TwelfthDoctor: Actually, we were friends.

EleventhDoctor: The worst thing we did was help arrange a coup against the Lord President…

TwelfthDoctor: Yes, and then they wanted to make me the president… I still almost wish I accepted in this incarnation.

EleventhDoctor: Me too.

Oswin: I'm not sure I want to know… What was the worst thing she/he did?

EleventhDoctor: Oh, that's easy.. The Master killed the Lord President we rose up against… And he regenerated into a female form?

Oswin: Oh…. And yeah, she did.

A/N: Hello again! So onto the new feature: I want to make this as interesting as possible, so I think it would be fun for people in this universe to also be allowed to join the chat. In the reviews, put a note, like an email, and your response will come in the chat, if everyone's not arguing about it… Updates should also be more regular, so don't worry about that.


End file.
